Fear:More Than Just a TV Show?
by PrinceMarth
Summary: This is a Resident Evil fic with a bit of a twist with MTV's Fear show plz R&R Last chapter up
1. The Beginning

It was the day three of my friends, three strangers, and I was to appear on MTV's Fear. The idea kind of scared me, but I knew most of the show was a hoax. It was pure luck my friends: David Huffman, Keith Hansen, and Kevin Goodwin. My name is James Quinn by the way.  
  
The date was December 12, 2002. We were given a plane ticket to fly to South America. Upon arrival we all had bags place over our heads and were taken to wherever we were supposed to go. It seemed normal for Fear. At least it was the way it appeared on the TV show. Upon entering the safe house we were introduced to the three people we didn't already know.  
  
"Hi, I'm Xavier," said a tall white man with dark black hair.  
  
"My name is Eric Stevenson," said a short blonde man.  
  
"Hello, I am Sarah Johnson," said a tall brunette.  
  
"My name is James Quinn, but you can call me Jamie," I said shaking each person's hand.  
  
"I'm Keith Hansen," said Keith.  
  
"I'm Kevin Goodwin," said Kevin.  
  
"I'm David Huffman," David said.  
  
Everyone smiled and shook hands. Xavier turned the famous Fear computer on. It said, 'Good Evening, this is an ancient temple that was later turned into a research facility where there was a terrible accident. Voices have been heard and psychics say this is a place of great sorrow and dread. You each will be given a color pick them out of the hat now.'  
  
Everyone picked a color. I got red, David blue, Keith green, Kevin orange, Sarah purple, Xavier black, and Eric yellow. Xavier clicked the button to say that we were done it immediately came up with, 'The first dare is for red. Black will navigate.'  
  
I took a deep breath as a pulled the camera and light over my head. Reassuring smiles filled the room.  
  
"Just don't worry about it okay Jamie?" Sarah said.  
  
"I'll be fine, thanks. What's the dare?" I asked.  
  
Xavier read it off the screen, "All you have to do is got to the west wing of the temple and retrieve a box. It says not to open the box until it is back in the safe house."  
  
I said this was fine. I walked out and noticed the safe house was outside. Xavier told me to head right until I reached a sign that said Umbrella Corporation. Then to turn left until I reached the front gates of the temple.  
  
"Okay," I said, "now what?"  
  
"Once inside the temple open the door to your left, inside you will find the box. Bring it back to the safe house." Xavier said.  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
I walked into the temple and through the door on my right. Inside was a large cardboard box. I carried it back to the safe house with care not knowing if what was inside was fragile. Once I made it back Xavier clicked on Dare Completed and the result bewildered us all.  
  
'You have survived Fear that is all.' The computer said.  
  
"What?" cried Eric, "one dare and then no money? What is up with this? Is it rigged?"  
  
"I'm not sure," I said as confused as everyone else, "let's open the box and see what's inside."  
  
David tore the top off the box and removed a piece of paper. It was a note that David read out loud to us, "To anyone who was chosen to participate in this show, we need your help. We are trapped in the temple. The temple is not what it seems. It is Umbrella's outpost in South America. The research facility here produced horrors we could not handle alone. Do not split up when you come to search for us. Be careful outside. There are just as many horrors out there as there are inside. You are our only hope, please do not back out of it.  
  
-Claire and Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.  
  
P.S. We were taken from the facility in Antarctica.  
  
Oh my God, I thought. This was incredible. The famous S.T.A.R.S. members were asking for our help. I knew that David, Keith, and Kevin would not back out but from the looks on the other three's faces they weren't going to do it.  
  
"Well who is up for it?" I asked.  
  
As I expected my three friends were ready for some action. Xavier finally spoke up saying he would go, and then Sarah she would too. Eric was silent though.  
  
"Well Eric will you join us?" I asked.  
  
"You people know what the S.T.A.R.S. members dealt with don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Do you think we stand a chance against anything like that?" he continued.  
  
He had a point. We weren't armed or anything. I decided to look in the box to see if anything else was in it. I was successful. I pulled out seven handguns, two shotguns, shotgun shells, handgun magazines, 15 daggers and 20 flash bang grenades.  
  
"We will stand a chance with these," I said holding up the bounty.  
  
Eric finally agreed, "Well with all that we should stand a pretty good chance."  
  
We searched the safe house for anything else that would be useful. We took the flashlights and some of the food and water that was in the refrigerator. The jungle in the area was pretty thick. Once I thought I felt something rub up against my arm, but it was just a wet leaf. We heard a squawking sound in the distance. I looked around for the source, but saw nothing more than thick trees.  
  
The source soon made itself known. It was a giant mutated bird. It had bony wings like a pterodactyl and the feathered head of a hawk. Blood was dripping from its beak as it tried to pick one of us up and carry us off. Xavier shot his shotgun at the bird but it seemed to have no effect. When it swooped down again I shoved a flash-bang in its mouth. It flew up high again preparing for its next dive when the grenade went off. The head blew off into the distance and the body fell in front of us splashing us with blood. We wiped it off with leaves and went on.  
  
I retraced my steps to the temples entrance while the others followed. I pushed open the door too find myself face to face with a zombie with a two foot long arm. I pulled out a dagger and threw it at the thing's face. It stuck in the neck: bull's-eye. While it staggered the others shot their weapons with great accuracy. When the zombie was lying in a pool of its own blood we followed the passageway, passing the door I had entered to acquire the box. At the end of the tunnel we found a decorated entryway type room. It reminded my of the pictures of the mansion foyer from the pictures of the reports the first time S.T.A.R.S. busted Umbrella Corps in Raccoon City. A note that read S.T.A.R.S. Report lied in front of us. Keith picked it up and read it 'Welcome, here is a report on some of the creatures you will encounter in this death trap:  
  
Leeches- once small insects now the size of rats. They suck your blood out until you are dead.  
  
Leek Zombies-Zombies with very long arms. Try to attack at a good distance.  
  
Pterohunters-Large reptilian birds of prey. Swoop down on enemies in attempt to sever the enemy's head. Hunters-Lizard like sentinels that attack at amazing speed and precision. Very strong.  
  
Zombies-The undead brought to life by unnatural means.  
  
Zombie Dogs- Once man's best friend now killers for Umbrella's cause.  
  
Lickers-Skeleton like killer covered in muscle. Uses very long tongue to kill the enemy.  
  
Chimeras-Name gotten from an ancient Greek myth. Has nothing to do with actual creature. Insect like in appearance with a human skull as a head the Chimera uses its scythe like hands to slice open a human's throat.  
  
Venus Human-Traps-Enlarged Venus flytraps that seek to eat humans. Use fire to eliminate.  
  
Hunter Marine Zombies-Intelligent zombie sentinels that have been taught to use guns. Beware these creatures!  
  
Giant Spiders-Enlarged arachnids that spit poison from a distance.  
  
We wish you the best of luck!  
  
Okay, so now we knew what we were up against. It was getting late and we were all getting tired. We decided to sleep here tonight. We were going to take half-hour shifts. Tomorrow was the day we would begin our search of the temple. 


	2. Bob Calloway

I ended up with the last watch-out shift. At 7:00 I woke everyone up so we could begin our search of the temple. The little foyer type room was deserted. A door to the right of us took us to a living room area. The wallpaper was frayed in places but the paintings on the wall were beautiful. One was of the temple in the jungle surroundings, another of a young woman in a ball gown, a man in a tuxedo in the picture next to her, and one that didn't fit in with the rest. The portrait was one of a greedy man with a mean look in his eye. It reminded me of a picture I had seen of Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol.  
  
The others noticed the same thing about the way the picture stood out and they commented on it.  
  
"Gee that guy doesn't fit in with the others; it isn't cheerful enough," said David.  
  
"The guy looks mad and greedy like he was just ripped off," said Eric.  
  
"That picture gives me the creeps," Sarah said.  
  
"I'm going to try and take it off the wall," said Kevin, "maybe it was made different to hide something."  
  
It made sense and we told him to go ahead. He walked up to the painting and removes. Sure enough a hidden compartment was behind it. He picked the lock and the door swung open revealing a key. A picture of a gun was carved into the lock. We decided to call it the "gun key." A small hutch blocked a passageway. Kevin and I pushed it out of the way and Xavier, David, and I went through as it was only bid enough for three of us. At the end of the hallway we found a dead end. Shelves hung on the wall. In between the tools, and pots we found a book. Inside it said "Diary of Bob Calloway."  
  
I was intrigued at this discovery but disappointed when I found all the pages ripped out except one. The one left was dated September 8th, 1999. It read like this.  
  
I am working my butt off right now. Umbrella's research facility was destroyed in the North America, because its experiments went horribly wrong. I fear for my life everyday but the leader of this operation, Jed Stukov, promised us nothing would go wrong here. Unfortunately I couldn't believe a word of this, as Stukov is a greedy man who would give up human lives to save a buck. Tomorrow.  
  
Gunshots interrupted my reading and the three of us rushed out to see what had happened while we were gone.  
  
"It tackled Sarah to the ground," Eric said.  
  
"I think it was one of the Hunters the note was talking about," said Keith, "it looked reptilian."  
  
I examined the dead body on the ground. It did fit the description of a Hunter. "Does anyone have a camera?" I asked.  
  
"I do," Sarah said, "why?"  
  
"I'm going to take pictures of this creature to help us identify any others that attack us." I said.  
  
"Good thinking," said David.  
  
David filled the rest of the group in on the diary we had found. I then remembered I wanted to finish it. I took it out of my coat pocket and picked up where I left off: Tomorrow a testing will take place. Stukov has retrieved a cadaver from the cemetery in the town near hear. He will try to bring it back to life so we can begin marketing biological weapons to sell to the different armies of the world. Until tomorrow diary.  
  
"That's strange isn't it?" said Eric, "I mean the Umbrella operation in Raccoon City had things up and running for a long time before 1999, didn't they? Plus why would they want to try to make biological weapons when it was a huge mess-up the first time."  
  
I thought I had feasible answers for both of his questions, "Perhaps this research facility was newer. That would be why they didn't get up and running as quick. As for them marketing biological weapons after the Raccoon City incident you read what Calloway wrote, Stukov was money-hungry and that he didn't mind losing human lives for the sake of money."  
  
"That makes sense," David said.  
  
"How could anyone be so blinded by money?" Eric asked.  
  
"Greed can consume anyone and anything," I said.  
  
Eric nodded silently. The door to the left of the enclosure had an inscription of a gun above the lock. I guessed that meant I should use the key I just got from behind the picture. The door led too a narrow passageway. Surprisingly there were two windows in this hallway. Glass was cracking through the window and shadows of hunters were on the wall.  
  
We walked faster praying that they wouldn't break the glass. Our prayers were not answered. The hunters broke through the window and attacked with a zest I have never seen. They had claws as long was my arm and tried to scratch me. I shot it multiple times. Ten shots didn't slow the thing down. Five more shots left it dead. The other two had cornered Sarah and Xavier. Keith tackled the one that had Xavier to the ground shoving a dagger in its throat. Eric put his shotgun at point-blank range and shot it in the back of the head.  
  
Panting we regrouped. I walked up to the window to look out to see if anything else was coming. I could make out two figures in the distance. They weren't carrying guns so I dismissed them as zombies. This thought was confirmed when they started staggering toward us groaning. I ducked behind the window and fired from the safe distance. They both fell quickly compared to the hunters. I filled everyone in on what I was doing and we continued through the hallway. There was no door at the end; instead a pull down stairway was above us. I pulled the string and brought down the ladder. We climbed up it to find a bedroom.  
  
The bed in the middle of the room had red and green covers. The headboard was decaying. I bent down to search under the bed. I pulled out a box that said "Pictures." photos were inside. They all had the greedy man that was we saw in the room with the key. Surrounding him was his family: a son, two daughters, and a wife. They all looked very happy. At the top it said "The Calloway Family."  
  
"Calloway," said Keith slowly, "wasn't that the guy from the diary you found, Jamie?"  
  
"Yea, it was," I said, "and Bob was the greedy looking man in the picture. I wonder who pictured him as mean and greedy he seems nice to me."  
  
I pulled little scrap piece of paper out from under the bed. It said, "Beware, all dead creatures in this mansion are not as they seem. When killed the creatures enter a hibernation state, mutating into more efficient killing machines. This applies to every creature!"  
  
"What does it mean by 'more efficient killing machine?'" David asked.  
  
I thought carefully about what I saw on the news about what happened in Raccoon City, then answered, "I remember hearing something about mutated zombies that came back after they appeared to be dead. They were faster and had long claws as hands." At here I shuddered, "Imagine one of those hunters coming back to life stronger and faster!"  
  
"Jamie look there is more written on the back of that sheet," Xavier said.  
  
I turned it over and finished reading, "The only way to rid yourselves of the menaces forever is 1) Destruction of the head 2) Destruction of the legs, 3) Killing with acid, or 4) Incineration. Well at least we know how to get rid of them permanently."  
  
We searched the room for any other clues, but we found nothing. I led the group through the doorway to the right of the bed. The door was lying on the ground. It had had its hinges ripped down by someone.or something. The next room held a stairwell. A groan told us a zombie was climbing up this stairwell. David reacted quickest shooting downward, blowing the zombie's head clear off. One creature we didn't have to worry about coming back. At the bottom of the staircase was another hallway. This place was like a giant maze!  
  
A door in front of us said "Infirmary." We decided to check it out. Inside were all sorts of medical remedies and medicines. There were gunshot wound healers (fights infection for 24 hrs), serum, and so many others it would be impossible to list. I checked my watch. It was 1:00 P.M. We had been going for six straight hours.  
  
"Guys lets rest for a minute," I said pulling out some fold up chairs.  
  
"Great idea, Jamie," said Sarah.  
  
"Here let me help you set the chairs up," said Keith.  
  
We set them up and sat down. It felt nice to just take a deep breath and relax. We had been sitting there for about ten minutes when we heard a howl. We heard something bounding down the hallway toward our room. The door burst open and four hunters, red, not green like the others were in the doorway. One picked Kevin up by the throat and threw him at a medicine case. Sarah pistol-whipped it. It turned on her and picked her and threw her like a football.  
  
One howled in pain when it got a piece of glass from the shattered medicine bottles in its foot. I took this opportunity to blast it into a wall. One down three to go. Kevin got up slowly and tackled one to the ground and started pounding its face in with his hands in. It let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. Kevin shoved a dagger in its face. Only two more hunters left.  
  
A hunter jumped on me from the front. I shoved a flash-bang grenade in its mouth and it flew off me a few feet. It went to jump again and its head blew off in mid-air. Its body fell but the upper portion of it flew at me.  
  
The last hunter, sensing it stood no chance, turned to run. Keith, David, Xavier, and I all tried to tackle it at once. It had all four of us on top of it. We Put out guns next to its head and pulled the trigger twice. We felt it take its last breath.  
  
I picked the door up and tried to fit it back on its hinges. With Xavier's help I got it back up. We locked it not knowing if it would do us any good or not, and decided to wait the rest of the day out in the Infirmary.  
  
When nightfall came we picked the shifts up where they left off. It was hard for any of us to sleep. Everyone did get some sleep though. Tomorrow is another day we thought. 


	3. Attack of the Hunters

The screech was growing louder and louder. As the source came toward me I screamed. I couldn't see it but I could feel it wrap something around my neck. It was trying to strangle me! I stared trying to scream wildly.  
  
"Jamie!" I heard someone yell. It was as thought they were far away.  
  
"Jamie!" it said again. This time I could make it out. It was Xavier's voice. "Wake up!" he said.  
  
I got up and shook myself awake. I looked around. I had woken everyone up. I felt my face redden in embarrassment as all their eyes watched my every move.  
  
"Sorry," I said meekly.  
  
"Jamie what was wrong with you?" Keith asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said, "just a bad dream."  
  
I could tell no one believed that, but they didn't inquire any further. As I sat up I noticed that the mess from last night's incident, and, to my great surprise, some laptops were sitting around the table.  
  
"Where on Earth did you find those?" I asked, incredulously.  
  
"I was digging through the drawers of that cabinet," he motioned to a large desk in the corner, and then continued, "and we came upon them. It was pure luck really." Said Xavier.  
  
"Do they have the internet?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Xavier replied, "Eric is over there trying to find the answer to that question right now."  
  
Eric turned away from his computer looking triumphant, "I am connected to the internet!" He exclaimed, "what! Oh my God it doesn't let me go past Umbrella's homepage!"  
  
Eric was about to log off but I said, "Wait a minute, maybe we can obtain some information from this WebPages."  
  
I started clicking some links. Most of them required a password, which I didn't have. Finally I found one that just let me in. The page was entitled T-Virus.  
  
Welcome newcomers to Umbrella! We suggest you read this page before starting your exciting new job. The front of Umbrella is a pharmaceutical company. In truth we are leading research in biological weapons. These aren't your average viruses though. The T-virus infects the host and mutates the being's shape, size, and intelligence. It turns whatever the infected being is to a weapon of destruction.  
  
The next page was entitled the I-Virus.  
  
The I-virus is an exclusive study to the South American facility. When used properly the infected one becomes a biological weapon as always but keeps enough of his or her intelligence to follow complex orders. The being is totally obedient to its master. This makes the perfect fighting machine. Unfortunately beings already infected with the T-Virus cannot be used as test subjects for this new virus. That is all for your briefing. We hope you are a loyal employee.  
  
"Wow," said Sarah, awestruck at the news. Everyone here had heard about the T-virus on the news, along with the G-virus (Nemesis) and the T-Veronica virus that killed the child genius Alexia, but this new I-virus scared us.  
  
I started thinking then broke the silence, "Guys there is nothing to worry about. Even if these zombies are intelligent they need someone to issue them orders. I haven't seen someone around here other than us." There was on vital flaw to this and I knew everyone could see it.  
  
"If no one is around to control these zombies then who was it that took Chris, Claire, and Jill?" Sarah asked, as though I was stupid.  
  
I sighed. Who or what is controlling zombies? How can one bend his or her mind to take over undead? The thoughts scared and intrigued me at the same time, but we had no time to wasted trying to figure out what this was all about. It was time to press n and everyone knew it.  
  
I got up off the floor and began packing the lap tops into my bag, "You never know,' I said.  
  
As I left the Infirmary I felt the last safe feeling I had felt in a long time. The hall was long and dark. An ominous feeling came over me as Keith began to open a door that read "Information." I felt around my holster for my handgun. I didn't feel it. Panicking I started to sweat and whisper curses under my breath. Light was reflecting of something in the middle of the hall. Somehow I knew it was my gun. I walked up to and bent over to pick it up.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. The freaking Hunters had set a trap for me! How could these things be that intelligent?  
  
The group, Xavier in the lead, was rushing over to help me out. Xavier shot a few fruitless shots at the Hunter. It was like poking an angry dog with a stick. This tactic did distract the adversary from me long enough to get to my feet.  
  
I lead the group down the hall back to the information room. I opened the door fast and as soon as everyone was inside, slammed it shut. I quickly locked and barricaded the door. The Hunters could be heard slamming their scaly bodies against the door. Everyone let out a long low sigh.  
  
Sarah began to weep softly. David kneeled down next to her to try and comfort her. "What's wrong, Sarah?"  
  
"I'm just so scared," she replied, "all of these monsters were created for a reason, and that reason seems to be to kill us."  
  
David continued to try and make her feel better, "Don't worry. We are all in this together."  
  
"David's right, " Keith said, "We will stick together through this whole ordeal. We won't split up or get separated from each other."  
  
Keith's words made me feel good as well. I was glad the group agreed that splitting up would be a bad idea. I never understood why people in horror movies would split up saying "if you find anything meet me back here" when they have no means of communication.  
  
I was currently searching for a light switch when a familiar voice said "You've Got Mail." Everyone in the room jumped a foot in the air from the surprise. Eric took the laptop that had spoken out of my bag and started skimming through the E-Mail.  
  
"This is from the President of the United States!" Eric exclaimed awestruck. He read the message to us:  
  
To Aaron Flint,  
  
Since the unfortunate incidents in Raccoon City, Sheena Island, and Rock Fort Island I must ask that your corporation be temporarily shut down. I understand that his my aggravate you but as it is widely believed Umbrella had some connection to these bizarre murders I feel that this step is a necessary precaution. In two weeks time my men will be at the South America facility to make sure it has been shut down properly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
George W. Bush. 


	4. Arrive of the Military

This message made everything obvious. If we either didn't find the three missing S.T.A.R.S. members or die trying, in two short weeks we would be rescued or our bodies from the failed attempt would be found. Either way the police could commence the search for the missing ones.  
  
* * *  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
We still haven't found Chris, Claire, and Jill. The two weeks have passed. For the first week we tried to find the entrance to the temple. No success. During the search we located a supply room that held boxes of food and water. Picking up the box was like a pulling a trigger to make large monkeys with muscles showing through. They moved with such speed it was uncanny. We holed up in that room praying that whomever the President sent they would find us. Gunshots and breaking glass rang out from the opposite hall.  
  
I lead the group through the door and saw military personnel holding large grenade launchers being torn to shreds by Crimson Hunters. The Hunter decapitated the first one with its razor-sharp claws. The remainder of the group (three members) was huddled in a circle shooting relentlessly. Xavier and I ran in to help. They gave us a puzzled look but accepted the help thankfully.  
  
For some reason the bullets and grenades had very little effect on the Hunters. It took around fifteen minutes to down the horde. After this only one army official left. He was bent over holding the body of his fallen comrade.  
  
"This was my best friend for over thirty years." He sobbed into his coat.  
  
I tried to comfort him but he pushed me away, "You! This is all your fault isn't it?"  
  
Xavier and I backed away slightly surprised from this reaction. He got up with the grenade launcher aimed at my head.  
  
"You will pay for creating these.monsters!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"We had nothing to do with these things!" Xavier said looking very pissed off. "If we did would we have been killing them destroying our work?"  
  
"Then why are you here? Why did you come to this place?" He said still holding the grenade launcher with a crazy look on his face.  
  
"We are here due to the fact we were on a TV show Fear, it turned out to be more than we could have ever imagined. The first dare was for my new friend here," Xavier said motioning at me, " He was sent to a small enclosure inside this temple. He was to bring back a box to the safe house. When it was opened we found a help note from the S.T.A.R.S members Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield and Chris's sister Claire. They had been kidnapped by Umbrella to use as test subjects for the newly discovered I-Virus and exclusive to this research facility. We have been searching for the missing S.T.A.R.S for over two weeks."  
  
The man began to think this over. At long last he sighed loudly and dropped the grenade launcher on the ground. "Look guys I thought you were behind all that stuff on TV about Umbrella. I've heard the stories. I've seen the evidence. I know Umbrella is much more than a pharmaceutical company. I would like to be of some assistance to you but I doubt I'll be able to help against these things."  
  
I looked at him incredulously, "You are a trained military professional! If we could handle this you could."  
  
"Not alone," he replied.  
  
"Of course not alone!" Xavier cried, "We will help you!"  
  
I sighed. I had wanted to leave when the military showed up, but now I saw that it was a necessity to help if the three were to ever be found. Xavier and I led the man back to our group to find a horrifying result. Everyone covered in blood!  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Xavier asked.  
  
David spoke up trembling, "Look," he said pointing a trembling finger at what used to be Sarah.  
  
"Oh my God!" I said.  
  
Sarah was sniffing the air for something. Her body was deformed and one of her eyes had been ripped out of the socket. Her once brunette hair was now a pale, ghastly green. She was missing several fingers and you could see her bone in some places on her arm.  
  
"This human looking man walked up to us. I said something to him and his head and arms just crumbled off. When they hit the floor they turned into these giant green and white leeches. I lit a match and burned most of them but about five got a hold on Sarah and started sucking blood. The leeches disappeared into her skin then began mutating. Those leeches must have been cultivated with the T-Virus." Eric said.  
  
Trembling I took a sideways glance at the military personnel remembering I didn't yet know his name. "By the way what is you name?" I asked him.  
  
"John Birkin," he said.  
  
Birkin. That name sounded somewhat familiar to me but it didn't quite ring a bell. I shrugged off the feeling of foreboding as everyone introduced himself or herself. He shook each of their hands smiling happily. I saw the same look of not being sure in David and Keith's eyes. John was just finishing the introductions when Sarah finally found what she was looking for. Us. She grabbed onto Eric in a type of chokehold around the neck. I grabbed at my gun but Kevin was too quick. He grabbed his gun as started shooting as usual. Sarah just wouldn't let go of Eric no matter what was attempted.  
  
Finally, after about fifteen shots Sarah fell on the ground and began to writhe. Eric fell to the ground next to her and tried to get up holding hit shoulder. His shoulder was turning the same color as Sarah's skin. We needed to get him to the Infirmary quickly.  
  
It had been two weeks since we had gone to the Infirmary and it took us ten minutes to retrace our steps. Finally we found the door with the makeshift hinges. I opened and found a horrifying surprise. Sarah has somehow beaten us to the room. How she had survived I do not know but there she was. I began shooting and.so did she!  
  
Every one began shooting so she was outnumbered greatly. After the smoke settled Sarah's body was writhing again on the ground. Suddenly it disappeared and we were left alone unable to understand what just happened. 


	5. Death by Jaguar

The feeling of awe after seeing Sarah's body disappear from our sight was still alive in my head. I couldn't quite understand how any type of virus could create a zombie that could seemingly teleport. Not even the so-called I-Virus. We couldn't stand around and ponder the idea any longer. I felt as if we were pressed for time. For some reason I had this forbodeing feeling that Jill, Chris, and Claire were going to be test subjects for a new virus. Some would call this unnecessary paranoia, but even so I rushed the group out of the room.  
  
John spoke of something he remembered seeing when he was entering the temple earlier that day, "Well we were dropped off about a mile away by helicopter. We were then provided with a small Jeep to make the way to the temple so we wouldn't have to go on foot. Some kind of large catlike animal attacked the jeep. The three people you saw with me and myself were the survivors of an eight-person group. The cat-like thing tore them to shreds. Soon afterward they started to mutate very much like your friend, Sarah did. The four who mutated attacked us, and because our ammo was limited we ran. We made our way for the temple hoping Umbrella really had nothing whatsoever to do with all this craziness because the temple was our only shelter. As we ran I noticed an apartment building. It was huge. The color of it was strange though. It was green as if no one wanted it spotted. I mean the green fit right in with the foliage. I think we could find some clues to the missing S.T.A.R.S there."  
  
"Alright then John," Kevin said, "Lead the way."  
  
John led us out of the temple onto the grounds. He walked write up to the lard building. Vines had grown on it.  
  
"How long has this been here?" Xavier asked, "I mean the president just sent you guys right?" he said looking at John.  
  
"Yes," John said.  
  
"Maybe some kinds of T-Virus plants are the origin of these strange vines. Look at them! One of them is blue and red!" Keith said.  
  
He was right. Even strange there seemed to be blood pumping through veins. Had they been mixing plant and animal genes then infecting the result with the T-Virus? A horrible thought. I didn't voice this possibility because it was obvious that the others were thinking the same thing. John went up and the small flight of stairs and up to the door. He opened it and walked through.  
  
"My God!" said David, "This place is huge!"  
  
This wasn't an overstatement. If anything it was an understatement. The inside was a big as a mansion I had seen on MTV's Cribs. However the same plant vines that were on the outside of the building were all through the interior as well. A rustling sound came from under the stairs in the middle of the room. "I'll check it out," Eric said.  
  
He went to the source of the sound. A screech and Eric's scream echoed off the walls seconds later. We ran up to the stairs and saw a horrible sight. Eric's hand was stuck in side a giant Venus flytrap's jaws. He couldn't reach his gun, so Keith shot it off. It whimpered but instead of dieing it started toward Keith. I took out my handgun and started shooting. No effect.  
  
John loaded his grenade launcher with incendiary shells and shot it. The flytrap burst into flames. It burned into ashes at Keith's feet. Luckily nothing looked infected on Eric's hand and we went up the staircase. At the top I heard something slamming against the ceiling.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," David said.  
  
Through came a giant cat. It resembled a Jaguar, except with demon like eyes and a blood stained fur coat. It attacked with precision and speed. It knocked Eric to the ground and finished him off. It began to slowly rip off his limbs and eat them. It may sound harsh but we took this opportunity to shoot at the thing. The bullets didn't have much affect. The places where the bullets penetrated the skin oozed blood but it had no other effect.  
  
The acid rounds from John's grenade launcher were the only things that worked. It ate away at the Jaguar's fur and flesh eventually killing it. When the body of the giant cat hit the ground we made a run through the double doors at the top of the staircase.  
  
Inside there were three zombies. I tried to shoot but I was out of ammo.  
  
"Oh god, my ammo is gone!" I said.  
  
The other group members formed a circle around me and shot at the zombies eventually killing them. They decapitated two but the other had to be incinerated. We entered what appeared to be a sitting room. Inside were a Double-Action Shotgun and three boxes of shells. I checked to make sure the gun was already loaded it was.  
  
We walked out of the room and Keith was tackled to the ground. What it was I wasn't sure but I took careful aim and shot. Two good shots got it off Keith and lying in its own pool of blood. I bent down to examine it. It was definitely a Chimera. The scythes on the hands were the giveaway.  
  
"Thanks man I was a goner for sure!" Keith said.\  
  
"No problem," I said, still breathing heavily.  
  
As we made out way further down the hall I could see a strange crimson light. I walked toward it and found a room full of monsters in giant tubes.  
  
"Guys come look at this!" I said.  
  
They were muttering about what it could be. A quiet came over the room as they saw all the monsters. I heard glass crack. The group spun around to see a tube breaking. 'Its just pressure,' I thought, 'the thing in that tank is dead.'  
  
Unfortunately I was wrong. The zombie inside the tube was beating its way out. It finally accomplished its goal. The zombie wasn't the normal rotting flesh. It was red like the hunters we saw. This must be a higher-level zombie. It slashed its claws across Kevin's arm. The gash was deep. The shotgun blew one of the arms off. It lunged at John and bit him. Xavier shot at it with his handgun. The thing wouldn't die! Xavier made for the door and we all followed. After we slammed the door shut we thought we had evaded the menace.  
  
The zombie was beating on the door on the other side. To our dismay it was a success. He burst through and lunged at me. I backed away just in time but his mouth started to nibble at my arm. I shook him off. He fell to the ground. The head was at Xavier's feet. He kicked the head off.  
  
We went into a room in our left entitled Doctor's Quarters.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I Screamed. 


	6. New Addition to Team

My god it was a gallows. At least sixty human bodies were hanging from the ceiling. They all had expressionless looks on their faces.  
  
"No," yelled Keith from behind me. A zombie had grabbed him and started eating him.  
  
"Get off you stupid thing!" I screamed as I Shot it off Keith. It fell off in a pool of blood.  
  
John went to incinerate it but I stopped him, "Wait I want to check this one out."  
  
"Alright then," John said.  
  
I walked up to the body and began searching it. It was a gruesome business. On the chest was a nametag. It read Dr. Wilkins. In the pocket of his shirt was a piece of paper. It had a note from someone and a list of orders.  
  
Dr Wilkins:  
  
I want you to take care of the procedure we were talking about earlier. I don't want your feelings or emotions getting in the way of anything! This is a direct order. Your family will not be kept safe if you don't listen to this. Do it tonight, when you are sure no one is watching. If you hang them like I said, while they are asleep they won't struggle. They will be injected with a sedative. Infect them with the I-Virus. If it works we can say it is a success. If not then it's back to formula. This greatly depends upon you I have enclosed a list of the sixty specimens that will be used. Good luck.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Keith said, "that's insane."  
  
"Yea that is creepy. Plus they were infected with the I-Virus. Apparently the I-Virus doesn't work." Kevin said.  
  
Saying that was like a trigger because all sixty of the bodies took knives out of their pockets and cut themselves down! I tired to back up but my feet and legs weren't working correctly. I fell down in front of them.  
  
To my horror one started talking to me, "You will die know, Birkin's orders!"  
  
Birkin! I spun around to look for John but he wasn't there. Where the hell had he gone? This couldn't be right. He was with the military not Umbrella. Or was he with Umbrella? This was a question that couldn't be answered right now. We had to get out of the room quick. I got up and made a run for the door. The other five followed. Now our group was down to six, Xavier, David, Kevin, Keith, and myself.  
  
'Where on Earth did John go!" Xavier yelled when we were out of the room, and running far from the door.  
  
"He was a traitor. I knew I had heard the name Birkin before. William Birkin was a chief researcher at Umbrella in Raccoon City. He created the Nemesis or G-Virus. He then infected himself with it." Said David.  
  
So William Birkin and John Birkin must be brothers, but why would John want to work with Umbrella after what it did to his brother? That would be the opposite of avenging his death. Maybe it was to honor William's work. I don't think we will ever know for sure. But for know we must press on and hope those zombies don't follow us.  
  
That was an empty hope. The zombies slammed through the door and split up into three groups of twenty. We were watching from behind the bookcase. Luckily they didn't send any of the groups our way. We ducked into an unfamiliar room that said "Test Subjects."  
  
Inside was another of the tubes that was in the room we visited earlier. Although inside was as strange creature that didn't fit any of the descriptions on the note we got at the beginning of this venture. It was a long green slimy snake. It was at least seven feet long but it was coiled up to fit in the tube. In a chair next to the tube we found some extra ammo for handguns and my shotgun.  
  
I heard banging and English speech I could understand. It was coming from the closet in the left hand corner of the room. I worked up courage and went to open the door. A strange feeling drew me away. Xavier however, took action. He ran up to the door, handgun at the ready, and swung the door open. Inside was a young woman. She was wearing a lab coat that had a nametag. Her name was  
  
"Lyndee!" I said, "I haven't seen you in ages. I was beginning to think something happened to you."  
  
"No I got a job here not knowing what I was getting into," she said.  
  
"So what happened?" David asked.  
  
"Well I enlisted here when I was eighteen. The pay was good and I liked the work. I didn't know, of course, that the pharmaceutical thing was just a front for the real organization. I never dreamed I would be a test subject for a biological weapon!" she said.  
  
An addition to our team was welcome but was not equipped with a weapon. Xavier began searching the closet Lyndee had been hiding in, "Hey look at this, a M-16!"  
  
Lyndee feared the use of the large machine-gun so I took it. I gave her the shotgun I had acquired previously, "God I hate guns," she said.  
  
"In this situation they are a necessity," I said, "by the way can you tell us anything about the Umbrella Operation?"  
  
Lyndee shuddered at the thought but began talking to us anyway, "Well when I started at Umbrella I was nothing but a member of the front organization. The pharmaceutical side of Umbrella seemed to be doing very noble things for the world. It really did appeal to me. Then one night while, they thought I was asleep, I was injected with a very strong sedative, as far as I know they did it so I wouldn't wake up. In reality I was awake the entire time I was wit then. I watched as they took a shot over to my roommate and plunged the needle into her arm. The shot had a label on it that said T- Virus. At this point I started to realize what Umbrella really was. I started rising in the ranks of employees. Soon I wasn't allowed to leave and see my family. They said I knew too much. At one point I started to see things go on in the laboratory part of the main temple that disturbed me. One of the human test subjects was basically immune to the entire effects of the T-Virus. His cells did eventually begin the mutation but he showed such a strong resistance to the substance it scared us all. Once his cellular structure began to fully mutate it showed us an effect we had never seen on any subject. He had a very high level of aggressiveness. No matter what we fed to him he craved more and more human flesh. In the end we decided that it was time to dispose of this thing. One of the primary researchers used a Magnum that was kept for unruly B.O.W subjects and blew the man's head off. No effect whatsoever. Blowing the head off of the test subject also made a large hole in the glass cage he was being kept in. He jumped out, none of his accuracy lost, and used claws on his hands to decapitate the man who shot him. Another man grabbed the Magnum and began shooting. Nothing affected it at all. The test subject picked up the decapitated man's head and ran off. As far as I know that mad thing is still out in the temple."  
  
Everyone gave Lyndee a strange look. She just smiled back at us saying, "Whatever he was I'm sure he somehow met his death with one of the other B.O.W.s in that temple. A large group of those Crimson Hunters could take him I sure."  
  
Though none of us really believed that it was a comforting thought. It scared me that there was a creature that was not affected by bullets. The silence was broken by glass breaking. Everyone span around to see the snake trying to get out of its watery grave. As the snake was shattering the small veil of glass between it and us we made for the door. One peek out the door, however, told us we were better off where we were. As the snake kept pounding, we saw a part of the group of the intelligent zombies was on our trail. There were about twenty of them searching. Kevin closed the door slowly and looked back to see the see that the snake had disappeared and the tube was spilling out water. In the shards of glass on the ground I saw a magazine of Handgun bullets. I picked them up and tossed them to David. He loaded them in and I noticed a broken window. I walked up to it and stuck my head out side. I could see the strange vines, but the snake was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Well I don't see the snake but the vines are still there," I said, "Lyndee do you know anything about those vines?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable. It took her awhile but finally she spoke, "Yes, I created the source. I was young then, and naïve. The idea of the T-Virus fascinated me and I did things I shouldn't have. I went out and found a poison ivy plant. I took it back to an area in this place that would be cut off from all humans. I planted it in some soil and infected it with the T- Virus. Over the course of a week it continued and continued to grow. It also spawned smaller monsters that were giant Venus flytraps that I also planted in that area. In other words there is a giant carnivorous and poisonous plant somewhere around here. I should say it must be destroyed before we leave."  
  
So a new task is assigned. Destroy that plant then we can head back to the temple, hopefully not running into that poor man who was immune to the virus. 


	7. Agent of Umbrella

After some time of searching we were able to locate the corridor that would lead us to the plant. There was one other door and we decided to search before proceeding. Inside were two flamethrowers with full fuel. This settled it. Only two people were going to fight the plant.  
  
The doorknob behind us began to turn and then the door opened.  
  
"Hello," said the zombie that opened the door it was holding a Magnum Revolver, "I'm starving but I'm but allowed to. Birkin's orders. He has a new virus that he wants to test and he wants you as the subjects."  
  
The zombie grabbed Lyndee. Keith raised his handgun, "Put her down!"  
  
Keith shot the Magnum out of the Zombie's hand. It clattered to the floor next to his feet. Keith picked it up aiming both at the zombie. "Let her go you dumb ass."  
  
The zombie dropped her and started at Keith. The combined firepower of the handgun and the Magnum easily decapitated the zombie.  
  
"Thank you!" said Lyndee, hugging Keith, "I was a goner for sure."  
  
"Oh it was nothing," said Keith blushing.  
  
Xavier tried not to smirk while saying, "We have more important things to worry about than your love lives."  
  
He backed down at the icy looks on Lyndee and Keith's face muttering something about just kidding. Now was the moment of truth. The Decision on who was going to take on the plant.  
  
"Well as I do know the most about the plant I will volunteer," said Lyndee.  
  
"Then so will I," said Keith.  
  
No one said anything about this obvious show of affection on Keith's part. They were each given a flamethrower and wished the best of luck. After they made it through the door the remainder of the group devised a plan. If we heard a scream from either person we would run in and open gunfire.  
  
Ten minutes through the silence of their fight we heard Lyndee's screech. The group, led by David went in and opened gunfire. The most damage was being generated from my M-16. Soon the combined efforts made the plant wither away. A few giant Venus flytraps were hopping around, but light gunfire took them both out.  
  
The plant had completely covered a part of the wall and the ceiling. When it retraced a fireplace and a door was visible. To our horror the door opened, and the very last person we wanted to see came through it.  
  
"JOHN BIRKIN!" Keith yelled making a violent move at him. I stopped him and mouthed he might be dangerous.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Birkin hand on his grenade launcher, "I am surprised a bunch of idiots like you made it this far. I guess you might have guessed the whole Fear thing was to get you here and use you as test subjects. Ah Lyndee you are here as well? Good, good. This will be a very good experiment a giant leap for Umbrella. I have mixed the legendary work of my brother, William Birkin, which is the G-Virus, Ashford, Spencer, and Marcus' T-Virus, the newly found I-Virus and the young brat Alexia Ashford's creation the T-Veronica. I call it the Z-Virus. Now you will become the first test subjects for the next wave of Umbrella's biological weapons. Chris, Claire, and Jill will also become the new subjects of this Virus. Then I will take over Umbrella!"  
  
He began a manically laugh, but most of us were to fast for his outstretched arm. Xavier however was grabbed. Birkin gave him a shot in the arm. Xavier fell to the ground. Everyone got out the door. Before hand, I grabbed Birkin's Grenade launcher. Then I too made it out of the door. Outside we regrouped.  
  
"Here David," I said handing him the grenade launcher, "give Kevin your handgun."  
  
David took the grenade launcher and tossed his old gun too Kevin.  
  
"The next gun we find is your Kevin, okay?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, to handguns is a good deal though," he said.  
  
At the other end of the room there was an elevator. We decided to go down. When the doors receded we were faced with a giant laboratory. Keith tripped over a dead test subject and hit a button on the panel.  
  
"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED." A female computerized voice said.  
  
"Oops," said Keith.  
  
"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED UNLOCKING EMERGENCY EXIT IN EASTERN CORRIDOR." The voice said.  
  
We heeded this call and headed east. Sure enough we found a corridor with a door at the end that said emergency exit. Before we left we tried to decide if there was anything we didn't need anymore.  
  
"Let's leave the flamethrowers but take the oil and some matches for incinerating bodies." I said.  
  
Everyone agreed and we ran out the door into some underbrush. We were a good six hundred feet from the mansion. I felt something hit me in the back of the head.  
  
"What the." I started then turned around.  
  
The snake. It had found us. Lyndee motioned to the oil and lighter we saved. I immediately understood. I tried to attract the snake. When it lunged with its mouth open I dumped some oil in its mouth. Kevin then quickly lit a match and threw it in the creature's mouth. The plan worked and the serpent's mouth exploded in flame. The pain from the fire made the thin writhe around crazily. Soon its head crashed into the mansion. Just at that moment the thing blew up.  
  
After some of the flame settled we searched the ruined foundation for clues. No corpses were found. Save the body of Xavier. When Kevin bent over for a better look at the body Xavier's eyes snapped open and hand grabbed Kevin's throat. Xavier threw him at least thirty feet. The rest of the group was paralyzed with fear. After the shock wore off we ran to Kevin's now unconscious body and made a run for the temple, Xavier hot on our trail. 


	8. GTech Bioengineering

Running as fast as possible we dove through the dining room door. The thought we were safe here was false. Large simian horrors were doing all kinds of acrobatic attacks, like bouncing off walls and swinging from chandeliers. We dove under the table and began firing as fast was we could. When the last death screech was heard Keith incinerated the bodies.  
  
"What were those things Lyndee?" I asked.  
  
"Ape T-Virus test subjects. Codename Eliminator," she said.  
  
"Whatever they were they were released for a reason. This room was cleared. Let's dub this place our safe room," said Kevin.  
  
"Good idea," Keith said.  
  
After dropping some extra supplies Keith noticed a shining object next to one of the burnt bodies.  
  
"Guys it's a key," he said.  
  
"Well keep it handy in case we can use it at a later time," said David.  
  
Just our luck the next door was locked. Keith tried the key and it worked. Inside was a researcher's bedroom. We spread out and started looking for clues.  
  
After digging through useless stuff for five minutes, I found something of interest. I skimmed the document then read it out loud.  
  
Dairy of Rob Guinn  
  
January 25th  
  
I have infiltrated Umbrella's facility. Soon I will be able to steal samples of the T-Virus and the genetic code of any other monster this facility contains. Right now I am nothing but a member of the pharmaceutical side of Umbrella.  
  
January 30th  
  
I have been transferred to a researcher's position. I am still insignificant. I work with nothing but insects but I know I will be upgraded soon. The way this virus mutates all human and nonhuman genes is amazing. G-Tech Bioengineering will certainly be able to fully perfect his virus. If I do not die trying. I think someone here suspects something. They follow me around all day. If I have to I will dispose of them.  
  
February 16th  
  
I killed two researchers who got a little too nosy today. They walked into my study and started asking questions. During the interrogation I had a gun hidden behind my back. When they asked I was legit I smiled and said you will never live to learn I'm not.  
  
February 20th  
  
Finally I am a top researcher. Soon I will be out of this dump and back in London with my people. G-Tech will be very proud of me.  
  
March 1st  
  
I have the samples. I will leave tomorrow.  
  
March 2nd  
  
Damn Umbrella. I am stuck in my room. The door is barricaded. They knew something about me. I am screwed. If I can't get out, well I don't even want to think about it. 


	9. STARS saved

As if the conspiracy couldn't extend any deeper. We now have knowledge of a rival of Umbrella. That thought was sickening. How many people could be out to destroy Humankind? I hated this idea and the same sick feeling was mutual.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said David.  
  
We nodded and left. To our right we saw an elevator. I walked up and pressed the button. When the doors slid open we stepped in. There was only one button. That was strange. It read B9. I swallowed my courage and pressed it.  
  
The elevator went really fast to the bottom. When it came to a sudden stop the doors slide open. More Eliminators greeted us. In this wide-open area with no cover we stood no chance. We made a break through the area to the next hallway.  
  
Inside the hallway we heard screaming and kicking coming from a closet room. Only three names came to my mind. Chris. Jill. Claire. Kevin ran up and opened the door. I was right. The three S.T.A.R.S members were lying before us.  
  
At first Chris was skeptical, "Who are you."  
  
"We are here to rescue from this place," said David.  
  
"You mean the whole FEAR setup worked?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yes it did," I said.  
  
"You know that we were just a bait to keep you from running from this place. We were all supposed to be test subjects for that crazy John Birkin." Said Jill.  
  
"We are glad you are here," said Chris.  
  
"Now we have to get out of here," said David.  
  
We walked out of the room. In the room directly across from the closet was a disturbing sight. A coffin was in the middle containing a single finger. On top of the finger were a family picture and a note.  
  
The note read: I miss my family. They won't quit the crazy experiments on me, and if I resist they just inject more toxins in my bloodstream. Today I lost all memory. I decapitated a man holding a gun and took his head. He took mine so it was only fair.  
  
"Oh my god not him," said Lyndee.  
  
Everyone knew who it was except the three hostages we just rescued.  
  
Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the S.T.A.R.S members made Lyndee explain, "There was one test subject at this facility that was a complete failure, the viruses did nothing to him. Soon he was becoming a real nuisance. A scientist blew off its head. It had not effect. The monster then decapitated the man and took his head."  
  
Jill shuddered at that thought. She started to say something but an ungodly moan made her stop. A monster unlike anything we had seen on this crazy adventure was before us. I knew right away it was the poor man that Umbrella toyed with for years.  
  
To our surprise it spoke, "You!?" it said pointing at Lyndee.  
  
"Oh no he remembers me," said Lyndee.  
  
The monster attacked, "You is reason I am like this!" he growled, picking her up.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Claire had no weapons on them so it was up to Keith, David, Kevin, and I to save Lyndee from the hands of what seemed to be an immortal man.  
  
We tired continuous gunfire being careful not to hit Lyndee in the process. Keith's magnum was the only one that seemed to have an effect. IT made the creature fall back a few steps. Keith hit one square on the monster's arm and it dropped Lyndee. My brain was screaming run but my legs weren't working fight. I felt incredibly bad for the man before us. He must have been young when he was injected and then Umbrella just took over. That's what it all came down to. Umbrella. They were just pure Evil.  
  
Keith motioned for me to follow them out the door and I did. The monster made one last try to attack. It threw its stolen head at us. He missed. We took a few seconds to barricade the door.  
  
"Look we really need to end all the madness," said Jill.  
  
"The laboratory is close to here," Chris.  
  
"You guys lead the way," I said.  
  
We walked for what seemed like forever. A groan stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned around, Sarah!  
  
Chris did the only thing he could. He let her grab him and he shoved a flash bang grenade in her mouth.  
  
He turned to us, "Run!"  
  
We did. I heard Sarah's head get blown off but didn't turn around to see it. We stopped outside a metallic door.  
  
"Behind this is the laboratory," said Jill.  
  
"Alright, let's get this shit over with," I said.  
  
We stormed in and saw the exactly who we expected and a stranger.  
  
"Well I see you have found the hostages. I thank you for bringing them to me now it will be easier to release the virus on all of you." Said John, "Oh I have forgotten my manners. Subjects meet Robert Guinn. He is a head researcher at G-Tech Bioengineering. He has joined forces with me to create a completely new company. Then we will rule the world."  
  
I held up my gun, "Not if we have a hand in you bastard."  
  
"You really think it will be that easy," John asked. He clapped his hands and we heard something rustling around in and two things burst through the door behind Birkin and Guinn.  
  
"Oh my god." 


	10. EpilougeLeaving the Nightmare

"I would like you to meet Mr. Z tyrant number 0021." Said Birkin.  
  
He had done the unthinkable. He had taken Xavier's mutated body and combined it with the dead body of the Jaguar we fought earlier on. The thing looked ruthless. John tried to give it orders, but I didn't listen. It just ran up and attacked us. We shot at it but it was fruitless. The only thing I could think off was I had to kill it like we killed the snake.  
  
I had oil and Lyndee had a lighter. Our eyes met and we knew what to do. We executed the same procedure. The inside of the Jaguar burst into flames. We had won.  
  
"I have underestimated you," said Birkin, "but now you will die." He held up a small handgun, but five guns went off and he dropped to the floor. Guinn was the next to go.  
  
We made a run for it.  
  
"Follow me I know the secret passages," said Lyndee.  
  
"One second," I said and activated the self-destruct mechanism, "go!"  
  
We followed Lyndee through a bunch of dark passageways soon daylight was visible. We rejoiced when we were out. We had done it. We had saved S.T.A.R.S. Now we could go home and tell our friends and family what we did.  
  
"I can't wait to tell my parents about this," said Keith.  
  
"They won't believe you," I said.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "You are probably right."  
  
"We need to be away from this place when it explodes," Lyndee said. We ran as far away as we could get. The explosion rattled the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
It was pitch black and we still couldn't find a way out. Soon we say a light come over us. A search helicopter had found us! It landed and asked us a lot of questions. I answered most of them. When they say Chris, Jill, and Claire their jaws dropped.  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you," he said.  
  
"That's great just get us the hell out of here." Said Jill.  
  
The nightmare was over for now. 


End file.
